<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mastermind by FluffyPizzaPie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812435">Mastermind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPizzaPie/pseuds/FluffyPizzaPie'>FluffyPizzaPie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fixit Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also explosions, And Bon Jovi!, And chaos, And smut!, Because it's Fixit, Bonding, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Direct Sequel to Guardian Devil, Finally!, Fixit is Red Alert's Worst Nightmare, Fluff, It only took two whole stories for them to bond, Let there be Reunions for all!, Let there be fluff!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPizzaPie/pseuds/FluffyPizzaPie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Fixit's been through, she's finally home. Now, to tie up all the loose ends she left...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fixit (OC)/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fixit Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/891549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not read if you haven't read 'Fixit' or 'Guardian Devil.' Seriously, the story won't make any sense without them.</p>
<p>With that said, enjoy the first part of the extended (and edited) version of Mastermind's Farewell!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fixit clawed her way groggily towards consciousness, blearily onlining her optics to a dark room.</p>
<p>	<em>Oh, ooooooowwwwwwwwwwww. Fraggin’ Sentinel and his fraggin’ rust…wait. This doesn’t look like…</em></p>
<p>	She sat up slowly, grunting as her parts screeched and scraped against each other. That…sounded like parts that hadn’t been used in a while, and…where the frag were all her modifications!? This looked like her…old…body…</p>
<p>	The Eradicon shot up, disconnecting the monitoring systems attached to her as she practically flew over to the small console in the corner. She hacked it rapidly, pulling up information…</p>
<p>	<em>…I’m back,</em> she thought in awe. </p>
<p>	<em>I’m home.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>	.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 	I’m home, I’m back with Ryan and KO and Bee and Jazz and Steve and Prowl and-! Wait, did Jazz keep his…?</em>
</p>
<p>	She slumped to the ground, shaking in relief. Jazz had kept his promise- he had found Soundwave, Lazerbeak and Ravage. He had saved them. They were safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Fixit skulked out of the building, still reeling from all the information.</p>
<p>	<em>It’s been nineteen years for me, but only three for them…oi vey.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>	They’re still in the process of fixing Cybertron, of making it livable again. Ryan, Magnus, Soundwave and Predaking are in charge of building the new government- though I’m not quite sure how his Majesty’s supposed to help with that... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Prowl’s Chief of the new Enforcers, with Bumblebee and Dreadwing as two of his lieutenants. Although I’m sure Jazz is helping out behind the scenes, given that he and Prowl are apparently bonded now. Whoo, go Jazz!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	Ironhide is still guarding Ryan, along with his bondmate Chromia. Ryan was reunited with his femme as well, Elita-One, which is just awesome! More blackmail material, here I come! Oh, and I still have to make him suffer for dying again, don’t I…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	Not really too sure what the Twins are doing, or Bluestreak, Steve, or Knock Out…eh, I’ll ask Jazz when I see’m again. I’m sure he knows.</em>
</p>
<p>	She resisted the urge to start singing and dancing down the street. There were a fair amount of modified Vehicon and Eradicon frames around, so she didn’t get too many weird looks…yet.</p>
<p>	Eh, maybe after she had reunited with her creeper…ooo, yes, that was perfect! Oh, so many possibilities!</p>
<p>	Watch out Cybertron, ‘cause Fixit was back!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Look, I’m very sorry, but I’m not interested!”</p>
<p>	Fixit paused in mid-stride, moving to peek into the alley she had been about to pass without a second thought. It had been five joors since she had headed out to find her creeper, and she was getting pretty tired. Inactivity was bad for the frame, who knew?</p>
<p>	“Trust me, sweetspark, you’ll be interested pretty soon,” an obviously drunk voice purred. The Eradicon lifted a brow at the sight of a big hulking mech built for construction looming over a tiny femme. The mech reached out to grab him-</p>
<p>	“You must’ve had a lot to drink there, big boy,” Fixit drawled, deflecting the servo and pulling the femme out from against the wall to shove him behind her frame. She was so focused on the larger mech that she didn’t notice the rifle the little femme pulled out of subspace at the touch. “So let me put it in clearer terms- the optic goodie said no.”</p>
<p>	She was insistently shoving the femme away, but he didn’t seem to be getting the message, instead choosing to cling to her tightly. The Eradicon was too tired to realize the femme was ready to switch them and shoot the mech if the drunkard made an aggressive move.</p>
<p>	“And you must’ve not had enough,” the mech snarled, getting in her face. The little femme narrowed her optics, raising her rifle... “That’s mine-”</p>
<p>	Fixit stepped back as the mech fell flat on his face, letting go of the wire in his neck as she did so. “Idiot…and frag, that feels so good to be on the other end of that trick for once!”</p>
<p>	“T-thank you,” the femme said, relaxing enough for Fixit to turn around (and quickly subspacing his rifle before the Eradicon could see). He had pretty delicate features, with adorable light blue optics and an aqua and white paintjob. “I got lost, and he just started hitting on me suddenly, and-”</p>
<p>	She chuckled, patting the other femme on the helm. “Don’t worry about it, kid. Where were you going?”</p>
<p>	“Oh! I was going to visit Bluestreak so we could go shooting together at the range but then I got distracted and I think I missed the turn and-”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, you know Blue alright,” the Eradicon said wryly, rubbing her helm and shuttering her optics briefly against the sudden wave of fatigue. She completely missed the concerned look the femme shot her. “Where’s this range located?”</p>
<p>	“Near the center of Iacon. Would you be willing to…?” he asked shyly, scuffing his pedes against the ground and looking up at her with pleading blue optics.</p>
<p>	“Yeah kid, I’ll walk you. We can get lost together!” Fixit proclaimed cheerfully, ushering the little femme out of the alley ahead of her. Once again, she missed the sharp look of worry the femme shot her as she swayed dangerously at the turn onto the street.</p>
<p>	“You’re lost too?”</p>
<p>	“I’ve never been here before. It’s an adventure! We’ll go exploring, discover new worlds, new levels of Cybertron, and eventually go everywhere except where we need to go!”</p>
<p>	The femme giggled, bouncing alongside her, carefully putting himself between the Eradicon and the other bots on the street. “And we’ll do it together!”</p>
<p>	“Yeah!” she cheered, punching her fist in the air. After a nano-klick, the femme copied her.</p>
<p>	“Yeah!”</p>
<p>	“So what’s your designation, fellow explorer?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, right! I’m Moonracer,” the femme flushed in embarrassment. </p>
<p>	“Nice to meet you, Moonracer! I’m Fixit. Now, onwards! It’s time to get hopelessly lost together!”</p>
<p>	“Yeah!”</p>
<p>	“Yeah!”</p>
<p>	Bots were giving them weird looks as they cheered themselves down the street, but neither femme cared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Subterranean Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the frag are we?” Fixit muttered in confusion, shining a light down the tunnels around them. </p>
<p>	“That hurt,” Moonracer pouted up at the hole they fell through as he pulled his rifle out (just in case). If it weren’t for Fixit grabbing him and kicking off the wall as they fell, they probably would’ve been crushed by the debris that came down with them. As it was, they were both pretty badly dented and scraped.</p>
<p>	Still, it could’ve been worse. Especially since they fell at least <em>30 fraggin’ stories…</em>which meant there was too much material between them and the surface for them to comm for aid.</p>
<p>	Fixit scowled as she stepped back from the tunnels, shining the light in her servo up towards the hole. “Well, frag.”</p>
<p>	“What is it?”</p>
<p>	“The walls are too unstable for us to climb back up safely, see?” she pointed towards a couple badly-cracked sections. Moonracer let out a soft noise of understanding.</p>
<p>	“So what do we do now? Does that mean we have to go through the tunnels? They look really dark and spooky, and if this part is unstable does that mean they’re unstable too? Because it would be really bad if we went through them and they collapsed on us. Oh, wait! You’re a flier! That means you can fly up and get us help-!”</p>
<p>	“Except my wing was bent when we fell,” Fixit said wryly, turning slightly to show the talkative femme.</p>
<p>	Moonracer intaked sharply, because bent was an understatement! Fixit’s wing was crumpled almost entirely in half lengthwise! </p>
<p>	“How are you even conscious!?” he cried in horror, hovering fretfully around the medic.</p>
<p>	Fixit shrugged her uninjured shoulder. “Shut off the pain receptors in that wing. Now let’s see, which would be the best way to go...” she muttered to herself, ignoring the gaping femme.</p>
<p>	“What- but- isn’t that dangerous!? Chromia once did that and Firestar reamed him out for it, he said he could have permanently damaged his sensory net!”</p>
<p>	“Which is why I’m gonna have to switch it back on at regular intervals to check for damage,” Fixit vented resignedly. “But it’s just a stopgap measure, ‘Racer. I’m only going to leave it off until we find a safe place to stop for some repairs. I’m a medic, I know better. And I vote we go that way! What say you?”</p>
<p>	“I- you’re sure you’ll be okay?” Moonracer bit his lip, fiddling anxiously with his rifle.</p>
<p>	“If we get going soon, yeah.”</p>
<p>	“...okay. Sure, this way is fine...why this way, though?”</p>
<p>	“Because I felt like it!” </p>
<p>	Moonracer giggled reluctantly at Fixit’s triumphant declaration (accompanied by a fist in the air), following the other femme down the tunnel.</p>
<p>	And as they disappeared into the gloom, something skittered out from the other tunnel, trailing after the two cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Ow ow ow ow ow ow…” Fixit murmured quietly to herself as she poked cautiously at her bent wing.</p>
<p>	<em>:Fixit, are you okay?:</em> Moonracer asked anxiously over the comms, peering back over his shoulder as he guarded the alcove the Eradicon was hiding in. He didn’t want to speak aloud and potentially attract whatever lurked down in the dark tunnels.</p>
<p>	<em><strong>::For now, yeah,::</strong></em> Fixit grumbled in reply. <em><strong>::But I don’t have all the equipment I need to completely fix my wing, unfortunately. I’ll have to stop by a medbay after we get out of here…but first…::</strong></em></p>
<p>	The medic fiddled around with her wing and shoulder for a little longer, before involuntarily yelping out loud as she yanked hard.</p>
<p>	<em>:Fixit!?:</em> Moonracer cried in alarm, spinning around to crouch by the other femme, who had been driven to her knees from pain.</p>
<p>	<em><strong>::I’m…good…::</strong></em> the Eradicon waved him off through gritted denta, slowly relaxing as the pain began to ease. <em><strong>::I was just fixing what I could, everything’s fine.::</strong></em></p>
<p>	<em>:Why didn’t you shut off your pain sensors- oh wait, I forgot that’s a bad idea but you could have at least reduced the input to make it hurt less and then you wouldn’t have had to hurt yourself and you were so loud who knows what’s lurking down here I can defend us from simple things but there’s supposed to be scraplets and sparkeaters and cannibals and who knows what else down here and if they all come at us at once I can’t protect us-:</em></p>
<p>	Fixit vented quietly as the other femme fluttered anxiously around her. <em><strong>::If I dialed down my pain sensors, I wouldn’t have able to feel what I was doing and risked doing more damage to myself. Is it clear?::</strong></em> she added hastily upon feeling the upset worry in the other’s field.</p>
<p>	<em>:…It’s clear,:</em> Moonracer replied, reluctantly turning from his fussing to scan the tunnel again. <em>:But Fixit, I think this tunnel is sloping down! We’re just getting more trapped!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>	<strong>::Except there’s a breeze coming from the direction we’re headed, not from behind us. Which means there’s another way out somewhere up ahead.::</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	:There is? Oh you’re right, there is a breeze! That’s so weird, wind is so rare on Cybertron, not like on organic planets apparently they have really active weather systems to the point where they have different weather everyday can you imagine? That would be so weird I don’t know how organics get anything done if the weather is constantly changing on them-:</em>
</p>
<p><em>	<strong>::You’d be surprised what you can get used to in the name of survival,::</strong></em> Fixit remarked dryly, standing back up and testing her range of motion. <em><strong>::I’ve got enough range of motion back now that I won’t be a total liability if we’re attacked, so let’s move out.::</strong></em></p>
<p><em>	:…okay, but I’m taking point,:</em> Moonracer declared firmly after one last worried look at the beaten-up, exhausted Eradicon. <em>:Stay behind me.:</em></p>
<p><em>	<strong>::…as you command, your majesty,::</strong></em> the medic replied with a raised optic ridge, but otherwise fell quietly into line. She was honestly too tired to really argue much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Semi-Controlled Demolition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>:Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,:</em> Moonracer gaped at the giant underground cavern the tunnel had led them to. It was crisscrossed with ancient bridges, all spanning the massive ravine that faded to black with no sign of a bottom. A few shafts of light lit the crevasse just enough for them to see that the ravine stretched out to the sides with no end in sight.</p>
<p>	Fixit peered over his shoulders, took a few moments to admire the massive area (plus a few quick pics for good measure), and then immediately set about assessing the cavern for weaknesses and possible exit points. She was too tired to be awed for long by anything short of a miracle. <em><strong>::Hmm. We should avoid the entire area to the far left if at all possible, it looks pretty precarious. It probably wouldn’t hold up under our combined weight. The bridge in front of us looks okay for the first two-thirds, but I wouldn’t trust that final span at all. The whole right side of this cavern is infested with something-::</strong></em></p>
<p><em>	:What!?:</em> Moonracer yelped in alarm, pivoting to look. Sure enough, he could see vague movements in the shadows across the totality of the right. Thankfully, there was a deep, wide gash between them and the closest movements, so they were safe for the moment.</p>
<p>	The Eradicon ignored the interruption in favor of continuing her train of thought. <em><strong>::-but it looks like that entire side is cut off by those gashes, which is both good and bad. Good, because that infestation can’t get to us; and bad, because I can see daylight from some holes high up over there.::</strong></em></p>
<p>	The other femme looked up and sure enough, there was light. <em>:…that’s not good, what if those things can get out?! They could go attack the city and no one would have any warning, who knows what damage they could do! There’s so many Neutrals coming back and most of them barely know the basics of self-defense they wouldn’t stand a chance against whatever those are! We need to get out and warn everyone so Prime can get someone down here to seal this area off until those holes are plugged!:</em></p>
<p><em>	<strong>::…or we could plug them ourselves on our way out,::</strong></em> Fixit remarked casually, casting a suspiciously casual glance behind her. <em><strong>::You wouldn’t happen to have anything that can be made to go boom on you, would you?::</strong></em></p>
<p>	Moonracer gave the other femme a carefully blank look. <em>:…Only Enforcers are allowed to carry more than just basic defensive equipment,:</em> he replied.</p>
<p>	The Eradicon gave him a dry look. <em><strong>::That’s not an answer and you know it. Look, if I had enough stuff on me I wouldn’t have bothered asking, but according to the rough calculations I’ve been doing, I’m just short of enough stuff to seal the holes behind us firmly sufficiently that we would have an adequate amount of time to evacuate the area before the swarm could dig out behind us. So do you have anything, or do we need a new escape plan?::</strong></em></p>
<p>	They looked at each other levelly for a long moment…</p>
<p>	…and then Moonracer gave in.</p>
<p>	<em>:I have some minor door breach charges. Will those work?:</em></p>
<p>	Fixit immediately made grabby servos at the smaller femme, casting another carefully casual glance over her shoulder. <em><strong>::I’ll make it work, gimme. Keep watch on the right for a few klicks while I prep, will you?::</strong></em> she added, shuffling round so her back was to a wall that let her keep an optic both on the left side of the cavern and the tunnel behind them.</p>
<p>	Moonracer picked up on Fixit’s caution and shifted accordingly, finding a position where she could watch the ever-shifting right, and the tunnel (out of the corner of his optic). <em>:So…:</em></p>
<p>	<em><strong>::Hmm?::</strong></em> came the distracted hum.</p>
<p>	<em>:…why exactly are you carrying around a bunch of ordinance?:</em></p>
<p>
  <em>	<strong>::Because it was in my subspace before I fell into stasis lock, and no one bothered to clear it out. Which is good for us.::</strong></em>
</p>
<p>	The pastel femme reset his optics quickly. <em>:Stasis lock?:</em></p>
<p><em>	<strong>::Yeah, I woke up about five joors before I ran into you,::</strong></em> Fixit replied absently, missing the look of shocked concern that was snapped her way at that. <em><strong>::Okay, charges are ready. Are you?::</strong></em></p>
<p><em>	:Am I-?! But you-!?:</em> He cut himself off as something slowly began slinking down the tunnel towards them. <em>:Slaggit! Yes I’m ready, what are we doing?:</em></p>
<p><em>	<strong>::Feel free to curse my existence to your spark’s content!::</strong></em> Fixit replied cheerfully as she sent a data burst with the plan. Then she pulled out her gun and took a few potshots at their stalker before Moonracer could process more than the bare basics, startling everything around them into motion. <em><strong>::Now RUN!!!::</strong></em></p>
<p>	Sure enough, there were copious amounts of curses directed her way as they sprinted out onto the ancient bridge in front of them, but Moonracer managed to stick to the plan. He shot at anything that moved in the path they would need climb to escape as Fixit started tossing the first of her improvised explosives. Strangely, most of them were ending up closer to the right side of the cavern for some reason…and then the first of the timers ran out, setting off a chain reaction.</p>
<p>	The heavily unstable right section began crumpling, causing pieces of the left section- that were previously supported by the right- to begin falling. One of the largest support beams, that Fixit had been eyeing since they found the cavern, slowly sagged downwards at an angle, with its upper end leading almost right to one of the holes to the surface.</p>
<p>	Some of the other pieces that Fixit had targeted also fell, getting caught between the end of the bridge they were on and the diagonal support beam. The Eradicon didn’t even hesitate to leap onto them, leading Moonracer rapidly over the still moving wreckage as it slowly began to fall out from under them. They barely made it to the beam in time before another, heavier piece of rubble fell onto the makeshift walkway and took it down into the bottomless pit below with it.</p>
<p>	The femmes had no time to rest, however, as the beam they were on was slowly but surely still sinking lower and lower. They immediately threw themselves into climbing, scrambling desperately over all the debris in their way, helping each other wherever necessary. But they weren’t climbing fast enough. The beam was falling ever faster, and would soon be dropping faster than they could ascend.</p>
<p>	So Fixit threw another bomb…in the direction they were climbing.</p>
<p>	<em>“FIXIT!?!”</em> Moonracer shrieked in panic, desperately hauling them both upwards.</p>
<p>	<em>“WAIT FOR IT,”</em> the Eradicon roared back.</p>
<p>	And then the outcropping she’d been aiming for blew…and with it, the support for the massive hive constructed of scraps that all the movement had been coming from.</p>
<p>	It lurched forwards at an angle, shaking loose scrambling multi-limbed forms. They sheeted off of the hive as it fell…and then one of the vertical supports of the hive crashed into the support beam the femmes were on, nearly jarring them off of the metal as it came to an abrupt stop.</p>
<p>	<em><strong>“GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!”</strong></em> Fixit screamed, heaving Moonracer away from the edge and hauling him upwards through sheer panicked force of will. They scrabbled up to the hole as some of the angry swarm surged up onto the beam after them.</p>
<p>	The Eradicon tossed her last explosives down at the top of the pillar as she and the other femme scaled the last few obstacles between themselves and the surface. They scrambled up and over as the first few claws of the horde began catching at their pedes…and then the explosives detonated.</p>
<p>	Fixit and Moonracer dove to the side and ran for their lives through the metal ruins as the ground crumbled behind them. They dodged and weaved through falling buildings, glass and shards of metal shattered by the sudden collapse. The ground suddenly heaved and buckled under them, sending them flying through the air as they grabbed onto each other desperately. The two femmes wrapped themselves around each other as they were tossed every which way, gaining dents and scrapes and gashes at an alarming rate. </p>
<p>	And then, with a final shake, they rolled to a stop.</p>
<p>	They clung to each other for a long few klicks after, trembling madly and venting rapidly as they waited out the aftershocks…</p>
<p>	.</p>
<p>	.</p>
<p>	.</p>
<p>	.</p>
<p>	.</p>
<p>	…and then at last, it seemed to be over.</p>
<p>	Fixit carefully raised her helm from where she had buried it against Moonracer, small bits of debris tinkling off of her as she moved. “…huh,” she breathed blankly as she stared at the sight in front of her.</p>
<p>	Moonracer cautiously glanced up. “…we’re alive?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah…” the medic agreed absently, slowly loosening her grip on the smaller femme. “…that was…more unstable than I expected, but…”</p>
<p>	The pastel-colored femme gently released her own grip on the Eradicon, shifting around enough that he could see exactly what was so fascinating his friend…and gaped at the devastation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The buildings in the area around where the holes were- all tall, at least five stories each- had collapsed into the cavern. The area sloped gently downwards into a wide bowl almost a <em>kilometer</em> across, filled entirely with a thick, heavy layer of rubble that quite clearly <em>used to be buildings.</em></p>
<p>	“…” Moonracer gaped silently at the devastation, for once at a loss for words. A few (not very strong) explosives caused <em>this!?</em></p>
<p>	“…well,” said Fixit finally, sitting up fully and pulling the other femme up with her. “That worked far better than expected.”</p>
<p>	Moonracer gave her an incredulous look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, Moonracer. If you think Fixit's crazy now, just wait until she's feeling better...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fixit gave the area a dubious look as they limped along. “You’re sure there’s a safe house here?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, of course,” Moonracer nodded firmly, adjusting his grip on the Eradicon. The earlier…<em>exercises</em>…did the already worn out modified drone’s health no favors, although the small amount of medical supplies she’d managed to keep were enough to get her walking. “I’ve used it before, although I guess the last time I did so was before Cybertron was revived so it might have deteriorated by the structure at least should still be here and if I can find you a good shelter where you can hole up safely then I can go get help since getting battered around by all that debris ruined both our comms-”</p>
<p>	“Or,” the medic cut in, gazing off to the side, “we can go scavenge that abandoned medical kit and I can get us both patched up enough to get back to civilization.”</p>
<p>	The pastel femme paused in surprise, shuffling the larger femme around so he could see what she was looking at. Sure enough, there was what looked like a minor supply stockpile that had clearly been fought over recently, judging by the almost-fresh corpses littered around it.</p>
<p>	Moonracer hesitated, glancing around the area carefully before deeming it safe enough to approach. Fixit slid down to kneel next to the boxes as the smaller femme kept a careful eye on their surroundings. The Eradicon hissed in victory at the sight of some of the supplies, quickly snatching up and subspacing everything that she thought could be salvaged. There was almost everything she needed to patch the both of them up further and more! Excellent! Now if she could just find replacement parts for their comms…</p>
<p>	Her companion gave her a bemused glance at the quiet cackles that were slipping out, but they were quiet enough that he wasn’t worried about anyone hearing her but him. It was still kind of strange, though. Then again, that seemed to be Fixit’s thing- the other cybertronian was clearly the type to forge his own path, and damn what anyone else thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“We did it,” Moonracer breathed, staring at the city in front of them.</p>
<p>“We actually did it,” Fixit agreed incredulously, the both of them looking much better after a long recharge in a safehouse and medical attention. Although neither of their comms were working, unfortunately, due to lack of parts.</p>
<p>They looked at each other…and cheered loudly, throwing their arms around each other, dancing in bouncy circles as they took turns twirling each other, ignoring the confused passerbys.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“WE MADE IT TO IACON!!!”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me to Blue’s?” Moonracer fretted, not wanting to leave his new friend alone.</p>
<p>Fixit chuckled and bumped her shoulder into his. “I’ll be fine, Racer. I’ll comm you if I need help, but…I need S- I need to find him. I just…I mean…”</p>
<p>He tilted his helm, looking at the Eradicon thoughtfully. “…you’re looking for the one you love, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Fixit flushed. “That’s- I mean- well…yes. Yes, I am,” she admitted meekly, ducking her helm in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Racer vented in resignation. “…okay, I guess you can go. But if you run into any trouble, or you need any help, you comm me immediately!” He shook an insistent digit in Fixit’s amused face. </p>
<p>“As his Worshipfulness commands,” the Eradicon swept into an elaborate bow, causing Moonracer to flush. And then Fixit swept him into a tight, reassuring hug. “I’ll see you later, Racer. Till next time.”</p>
<p>	Racer kept waving as his new friend was swallowed up by the crowd. He hoped the other femme found his love…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fixit stared up at the building all her sneaking around had told her Soundwave lived in. He was so close…after all these years, he was right there…</p>
<p>…she just had to break in first.</p>
<p>A massive evil grin slowly stretched across her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Challenge Accepted.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	<em>I still got it,</em> she thought triumphantly as she crawled through the ducts, deactivating and reactivating alarms as she went. <em>Take that, security mechs! Your worst nightmare is back!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Far away, a shiver abruptly went down Red Alert’s spinal strut.</p>
<p>	“Inferno! Decepticons! There’s Decepticons in the ducts!” the security mech wailed, twitching in distress.</p>
<p>	His partner sighed, resigning himself to spending the next several joors calming the other mech down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Fixit opened a hatch, dropping down into Soundwave’s currently vacant apartment. She whistled mentally as she realized just how elaborate his security was. Looks like she wasn’t moving till he came home, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Lazerbeak and Ravage paused outside their host’s door. What…no. It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>	They burst in…to stare at the Eradicon dancing in place on top of the table, getting down to Bon Jovi’s “Living On A Prayer,” skillfully avoiding setting off any alarms as she did so.</p>
<p>	…yeah, only the real Fixit would- or could- do that.</p>
<p>	<strong>:FIXIT!:</strong> Lazerbeak shrieked, throwing himself across the room to attach himself to the startled Eradicon’s face. Ravage barely deactivated the defenses in time.</p>
<p>	“LAZE!!!” she cried happily, immediately plopping down to smother the little femme.</p>
<p>	Ravage leapt up onto her lap, shoving his way into the cuddle pile and purring ecstatically as he commed Soundwave frantically. It was about time their Eradicon woke up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Soundwave tore into his apartment building. He had been in the middle of a meeting, and hadn’t gotten Ravage’s message till almost a joor after it had been sent. As soon as he had read it, he had rushed back as fast as he was able.</p>
<p>	The host mecha skidded to a halt outside his door, practically forcing it open in his haste. He ran in, the door shutting behind him…and froze at the sight of his bleary Eradicon cuddled with his symbionts on his couch.</p>
<p>	“Nggn…too loud,” she moaned, reaching up to rub at her optics- a gesture, left over from her previous life, that only she had.</p>
<p>	“F-Fixit,” he breathed shakily, taking a small step forwards. Then his Eradicon looked up, her dark crimson optics lighting up in recognition and…joy.</p>
<p>	Soundwave yanked her into his arms, not sure about how he had crossed the distance between them, and not really caring. His symbionts had moved so as not to get crushed as their host clung to Fixit, wrapping himself around her as he sunk onto the couch in relief, vents hitching erratically as he struggled not to sob.</p>
<p>	She clung to him just as tightly, but had no reservations about sobbing herself. “I m-missed-d y-ou s-so f-fra-ggin’ m-much,” she whimpered, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “S-so…m-much.”</p>
<p>	He yanked his helm out of her shoulder and crushed his lips to hers, his visor already having been discarded at some point. “Fixit,” he breathed, diving in again and again to kiss her until she could barely think. “Fixit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: SMUT AHEAD</p>
<p>Don't want to read it? Skip to the next chapter.</p>
<p>Otherwise, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He yanked his helm out of her shoulder and crushed his lips to hers, his visor already having been discarded at some point. “Fixit,” he breathed, diving in again and again to kiss her until she could barely think. “Fixit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	She gasped, pulling her helm back to pant as her systems heated up rapidly, crying out as Soundwave attacked her neck instead. He ravished it with attention, reassuring himself that she was there, she wasn’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>	At an insistent ping from his symbionts- <em>please don’t interface with us in the room-</em> he stood, arms under Fixit’s aft as he walked them to his room, mouth reattaching itself to hers. She tightened her legs around his waist, glossa fighting valiantly against his before surrendering. The Eradicon moaned as he rewarded her by tangling his tentacles around her wings, running electric kisses all over their length as she arched into the sensations.</p>
<p>	The host mecha broke the kiss to lay her down on the berth, mouth moving downwards as he braced himself over her. He laid a hot line of kisses down her chest, focusing on the plating over her spark for a long moment, making her moan in pleasure, before continuing on. Soundwave slid down, servos stroking all over her hot, writhing frame, till his mouth reached her interface panel.</p>
<p>	His fingers quickly found the manual release, pressing it and releasing her spike. Fixit choked in shock as he deep-throated it in one go, claws involuntarily scratching against his helm as he stimulated something she hadn’t had an equivalent of before in her first life, making her extra-sensitive to stimulation there now.</p>
<p>	He growled approvingly at her reaction, making her keen helplessly, thrashing about helplessly as he held her legs open wide. Wordless, needy noises spilled from her vocalizer as she tried to buck her hips, only for him to hold her down.</p>
<p>	“P-lea-se, S-Soun-d-wav-e!” she begged, clutching at his helm hard enough to dent. And then she threw her helm back and screamed as he abruptly thrust two fingers into her tight, untouched port, breaking the seal there quickly. The scream trailed off as Soundwave continued stimulating the rest of her frame desperately, keeping his fingers still despite how good her fluttering, tight heat felt around them.</p>
<p>	The host mecha found himself glad his apartment- and especially his room- were soundproofed as his Eradicon whimpered for him. Like frag he’d let anyone else hear his femme like this- she was his, and his alone.</p>
<p>	Slowly, Soundwave started pumping his fingers in and out of her valve gently, still mouthing her spike and caressing her wings with his tentacles. Desperate to claim her or not, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. The scream when he had broken her seal, although mostly pleasured, had still shocked him into slowing the pace down a little, giving his Eradicon time to enjoy what he was doing to her…instead of just being swept along like before.</p>
<p>	He nipped at her spike gently, scissoring his fingers in her valve as lubricants began to leak out, staining her inner thighs purple. Fixit sobbed in pleasure, trying to move her hips into his fingers, only to be denied by his heavy arm still pinning her down.</p>
<p>	“P-ple-as-se! S-oun-nd-wav-ve! P-le-ase-e, s-o c-clo-se!”</p>
<p>	He rumbled his engine, causing her to jerk as the vibrations washed through her frame. So close-!</p>
<p>	“Fixit,” Soundwave rasped out as he slipped another finger into her valve, just before deep-throating her spike again as he scraped his tentacles over her wings.</p>
<p>	“SOUNDWAVE!!!” she shrieked as she overloaded, frame going taut as she gripped his helm desperately. He sucked down her transfluid, continuing to thrust his fingers into her, prolonging her bliss.</p>
<p>	Finally, she slumped down in exhaustion, going limp against the berth, body twitching slightly as he pulled off of her spike. Fixit panted as her fans worked overtime to cool her frame, moaning softly as her creeper stroked her over-sensitized wing carefully. </p>
<p>His mouth covered hers again, glossa slipping in to dance with hers as he slowly moved his four fingers in and out of her valve. Wait, four? When did that happen-</p>
<p>	She gasped, helm hitting the berth as he deliberately dragged his fingers over a sensory node deep within her, sending a jolt of liquid heat through her frame. He chuckled deeply, smugly pleased with her reaction.</p>
<p>	“S-Soundwave…” she whimpered as he quickly worked her temperature back up again.</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry, Fixit,” he purred darkly into her audio, making her shiver in arousal as he guided her legs back around his waist. “I’m going to take good care of you.”</p>
<p>	He pulled his fingers away, causing her to whine in protest…and then she cried out as something much bigger pressed against her entrance, slowly pushing forwards until the head of it popped in.</p>
<p>	Soundwave panted above her as she clung to his shoulders desperately, gathering the remnants of his self-control. He sank his spike into her tight, slippery heat gradually as she whimpered, writhing slightly against him.</p>
<p>	Finally, he hilted himself in her completely, shaking from his efforts to keep from pounding into her then and there. No matter how appealing that sounded, right now, it was sure to hurt her, and there was no way in the Pit he was doing that.</p>
<p>	He held himself still for what seemed like an eternity, resting his helm on her shoulder as he let her adjust to his long, thick length inside of her. </p>
<p>Eventually, Fixit shifted her hips slightly, moaning as his spike moved in her valve. He gritted his denta, curling his servo into a fist by her shoulder-</p>
<p>	“Mo-ove, plea-se,” she gasped out, her hips’ movements becoming bolder against him. He intaked sharply, one servo moving to grip her hip tightly, keeping it from moving.</p>
<p>	Gradually, carefully, he pulled back, his Eradicon whimpering at the sensation…and just as deliberately pushed back in, causing them both to groan in unison. He set a slow, thorough pace, angling himself so as to drag over a multitude of sensor nodes with each thrust, making her whine in pleasure as she clung to his shoulders.</p>
<p>	Soundwave kissed her softly as she clung to him, swallowing the delicious sounds he was wringing out of her. Fixit tried to buck her hips into his thrusts, but his servo held her still, unable to do anything other than take the pleasure given to her.</p>
<p>	He moved in her smoothly, panting into her shoulder as he moved his servo, wrapping his arm around her waist instead. He braced himself as he pulled her hips up, creating a new angle that caused her to keen, shaking helplessly.</p>
<p>	“Fixit,” he gasped, trembling as he finally took his Eradicon. He watched her writhe in pleasure beneath him, the sight stimulating him further. “Fixit.”</p>
<p>	“S-Soun-d-wav-ve…” she moaned back, biting down on his neck in frustration as he ignored her wordless pleas for him to take her harder. “P-leas-se, har-de-r, pl-eas-e-e.”</p>
<p>	He growled, pausing in the middle of a thrust, only the tip still in her valve as he waited for her to recover from the vibrations. “A-are you sure?”</p>
<p>	“Y-yessss, pl-ease,” Fixit whimpered, trying to get him to move already!</p>
<p>	“My pleasure,” he rumbled into her audio, slamming home into her just as she opened her mouth to reply.</p>
<p>	She tossed her helm back, vocalizer seizing up as Soundwave pounded her into the berth with strong, powerful thrusts. Her servos clawed desperately over his back and shoulders as she cried out incoherently, arching her back into him and meeting him with equal force.</p>
<p>	She keened helplessly as he bit her neck, tentacles writhing frantically over her wings and back as he claimed her ruthlessly, pushing her pleasure higher and higher.</p>
<p>	He shook as he clung to his Eradicon tightly, feeling his own overload approaching but determined to make her scream first. He kissed her sloppily, Fixit returning it passionately as she scraped over transformations seams on his back.</p>
<p>	Soundwave snarled, the vibrations pushing Fixit to the edge…and then he ground against her, pushing her into overload as the tip of his spike pressed through the end plate of her valve, flooding the reproductive chamber beyond it with his hot essence as he overloaded as well, making her scream in rapture.</p>
<p>	She shook against him as he filled her, holding him tightly as she rode out the waves of pleasure.</p>
<p>	They slumped together as the pleasure gradually began to pass, Soundwave collapsing onto Fixit’s sturdy frame. He vented steadily, enjoying the lingering bliss as he rested against his limp, totally strutless Eradicon.</p>
<p>	Eventually, he gathered himself to move so as not to crush her any longer, but was pulled back down by her servos.</p>
<p>	“Don’t,” she murmured softly, nuzzling the side of her helm against his. “You’re not hurting me, my frame can easily take your weight. And I like having you on me, it’s…it makes me feel wanted. Safe. I like it.”</p>
<p>	He gave in, resting his full weight on her again…and sure enough, she vented happily, the tiny amount of tension caused by holding him down evaporating away. He chuckled softly, kissing her neck fondly and following her into recharge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Explanations"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was stroking her helm. Fixit purred happily, sleepily nuzzling into it further. Someone chuckled as the warm thing she was laying on rumbled under her…wait.</p>
<p>	The Eradicon onlined her optics blearily, peering up to meet Soundwave’s fond purple optics. Oh. It was just Soundwave…wait, what!?</p>
<p>	She jerked, trying to sit up, but was held down via a strong arm around her waist. “Soundwave!?”</p>
<p>	“Fixit,” he frowned lightly at her reaction, his servo slipping down to cradle her face. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>	“Y-you’re actually…actually here?” she breathed shakily, looking like she wanted to cry.</p>
<p>	The host mecha was most definitely alarmed now. “Of course, Fixit. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”</p>
<p>	Fixit laughed wobbily, sinking down to bury her helm in his neck. “Y-you going somewhere was never the issue. Me, on the other hand…”</p>
<p>	He held her tightly. Just the thought of her leaving after he had just gotten her back…</p>
<p>	“…oh. Ooohhh! I remember now!” she exclaimed, her memories of everything she had done after arriving back home flooding back. “…oh, frag. Um…” How the frag was she going to explain this to Soundwave?</p>
<p>	He sat up, shifting back to lean against the wall and arranging Fixit to straddle his lap. She hissed, wincing at the soreness in her valve. He looked torn between sympathy and smugness. But the smugness won out as she smacked his chest irritably, gingerly cuddling into him.</p>
<p>	“I’d say sorry, but…” he drawled, far too pleased with himself as he watched her attempt to find a position that was comfortable.</p>
<p>	“Frag you,” she muttered, not really able to work up much annoyance. She was just as happy with finally being taken as he was with taking her. It didn’t hurt that much, it was mostly just because her valve hadn’t been used before…</p>
<p>	“I already did,” he purred into her audio, making her flush. “But if you really want a repeat performance…”</p>
<p>	“It’ll have to wait until I can move without cursing,” she informed him tartly, smacking his chest lightly again. He chuckled, wrapping his arms more securely around her as they relaxed together, just enjoying each other’s presence.</p>
<p>	But unfortunately, the silence couldn’t last forever.</p>
<p>	“…what did you mean before?” he asked quietly, slowly stroking her back soothingly. He regretted interrupting the peace, but he needed to know, especially since it apparently affected her so badly.</p>
<p>	Fixit hesitated, absentmindedly tracing delicate designs on the plating over his spark as she thought. “…well, um, I…oh frag, how do I explain this? Um…”</p>
<p>	He caught her servo in his, nudging her helm up to look at him. He kissed her reassuringly, rubbing his thumb over her servo.</p>
<p>	“I was…well. It’s been three years since you saw me last, but…nineteen years since I last saw you,” she said slowly, leaning her helm against his. She shuttered her optics as he looked taken aback. “Frag, this would be so much easier if I could just show you…”</p>
<p>	“…then why don’t you?”</p>
<p>	She opened her optics to look at him quizzically…only to choke in shock as he opened his chest, baring his spark to her. She stared at his glowing, beautiful lavender spark in amazement, not sure what to do.</p>
<p>	“Fixit…” Soundwave tipped her helm back to look her in the optic. “Will you bond with me?”</p>
<p>	The Eradicon gaped at him wordlessly, mouth opening and closing blankly. The host mecha watched her nervously, getting more and more anxious the longer the silence went on.</p>
<p>	“…w-why?” Fixit breathed in honest confusion.</p>
<p>	He arched a brow. “…because I love you and want to be with you forever?”</p>
<p>	“I- no, that’s- I don’t- why me!?” she stammered, trying to keep her focus on his optics. His spark kept capturing her attention, though…she really wanted to touch it…</p>
<p>	“Fixit,” he vented softly, leaning his helm against hers as he stroked her face. “I want you because you’re you. I love you, and want to make it very clear that you are mine. I refuse to lose you again.”</p>
<p>	She looked down, frowning contemplatively. Her servo moved to unconsciously hover over his spark as she thought, although she jerked it away slightly when she realized what she was doing.</p>
<p>	Soundwave vented steadily, gripping her a bit tighter. “…go ahead. It’s alright.”</p>
<p>	Fixit snapped her optics back to his in shock, but found nothing in his face to indicate he was lying. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved her servo back to his spark…and reached in to brush lightly over the outer edges.</p>
<p>	His vents hitched as he tightened his hold on her convulsively, a strangled groan escaping his lips. She continued delicately tracing her servo over his spark, fascinated by his reactions as he began to writhe under her.</p>
<p>	“F-fraggin’…tease,” he panted, helm thrown back against the wall. The Eradicon smirked slightly, slowing her servo’s movements till she was just resting it lightly over his spark. Her smile faded as she stared at his chest, letting him calm down.</p>
<p>	And then, hesitantly, she opened her own chest plates. Soundwave intaked sharply at the sight of her red, bleeding black spark with a white halo. She shifted uncomfortably...</p>
<p>	“Stupid fraggin’ spawn of a toaster…” she hissed as her valve twinged. The host mecha smirked slightly, but it faded back into concern quickly.</p>
<p>	“Fixit…what happened to your spark?”</p>
<p>	Her wings twitched as she looked away. “…BlueJay. He- he would use our twin bond to h-hurt me. And his death, it- it also caused some damage. So…yeah.”</p>
<p>	“…ah.” He watched her carefully for a long moment, before dipping his helm to her chest. She choked in pleasure as he dragged the tip of his glossa over the outer edge of her spark, servos flying to grasp his helm desperately.</p>
<p>	“S-Sound- ah!- wav-ve!” Fixit cried as he tenderly laid open-mouthed kisses over her red spark. She vented rapidly as he pulled back, trying to cool her overheating frame while he stroked her wings softly, observing her reactions hungrily.</p>
<p>	“…I do not care that you are damaged, Fixit. I’ve known this for a long time…and I love you regardless. Will you bond with me?”</p>
<p>	She stared into his optics. “…I…y-yes. I will.”</p>
<p>	Soundwave vented shakily in relief, leaning his helm against hers. “…good,” he whispered just before he captured her lips, bringing their chests closer together.</p>
<p>	They shivered and moaned in unison as the outer fields of their sparks brushed…and slowly, agonizingly slowly, their sparks merged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guess Who's Awake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fixit purred as she snuggled with her sparkmate and his symbionts on their couch. Soundwave and Ravage were just enjoying the contact as they deliberately ignored the cackling coming from the two femmes as they plotted Fixit’s official return.</p>
<p>	…they had taken the cycle off for this? Really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Jazz banged on Soundwave’s door insistently. </p>
<p>	He had overheard Moonracer talking to Chromia about the new friend he had made, how the mech had saved him and then proceeded to get lost with Moonracer afterwards. The saboteur had chuckled quietly to himself, and was about to move on when Chromia asked what the mech’s designation was.</p>
<p>	“His designation’s Fixit! He’s a modified Eradicon!” the young femme had cheerfully replied, shocking Jazz into walking into a wall.</p>
<p>	After recovering from his surprise and interrogating Moonracer, Jazz had immediately pulled up surveillance footage from around the city…and sure enough, the young femme’s new friend had been the crazy Eradicon medic who had sacrificed himself to bring back Optimus.</p>
<p>	Unfortunately, after parting ways with Moonracer near Bluestreak’s apartment, Fixit had vanished back into the city, hence why he was pounding on Soundwave’s door. If anyone could find the Eradicon, it was him. Especially since he’d worked with the slippery fragger to make them think the drone was being brainwashed for stellar cycles!</p>
<p>	The door finally slid open, Jazz’s fist just missing the host mecha’s bare face. He pushed past him into the apartment, not bothering to wait for an invitation.</p>
<p>	“Finally! Listen, mech, Ah need ya help with…somethin’…” the saboteur trailed off as he gaped in shock at the Eradicon curled up on the host mecha’s couch, cuddling with his symbionts.</p>
<p>	“Hey Jazz, what up?” Fixit waved cheerfully, ignoring Soundwave’s exasperated noise. “Long time no see!”</p>
<p>	“…you stupid fragging-! Why didn’t you comm someone when you woke up!?!” he shouted at the femme, losing his accent as he stalked over to her.</p>
<p>	“…thank you.” She jumped up to hug him tightly, taking him off guard.</p>
<p>	“Wha-?”</p>
<p>	“…you kept your promise. You saved them. Thank you,” she whispered into his baffled shoulder.</p>
<p>	He vented heavily, his own arms coming up to wrap around her. “…it was t’ least Ah could do, seein’ as ya brought OP back. But don’ think tha’ this gets ya outa yer scolding! Why didn’t ya comm someone!?”</p>
<p>	“…”</p>
<p>	“…”</p>
<p>	“…um…”</p>
<p>	“…it nevha even crossed ya processor, did it?”</p>
<p>	“…not until I couldn’t?”</p>
<p>	“Whadda mean, ya couldn’?”</p>
<p>	“Comm got damaged during my adventure with Racer, I actually still haven’t fixed it…”</p>
<p>	He growled faintly in exasperation, letting his helm fall to rest on her shoulder with a clang. Fraggin’ idiotic femme… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few klicks or so, his arms were politely but firmly removed from the Eradicon’s frame, Soundwave wrapping his arm around her and drawing her into his side possessively.</p>
<p>	“Oi! Ah wasn’t done yet-!”</p>
<p>	“Let it go, Jazz,” Fixit advised, relaxing into the host mecha’s embrace.</p>
<p>	“But-!”</p>
<p>	“…we kinda sorta just bonded a couple of joors ago?” she explained sheepishly, hiding her helm in Soundwave’s chest at the saboteur’s incredulous look.</p>
<p>	“Seriously!? Tha’s…oh. Oooohhh. T’ bond’s still settlin’, isn’t it? Tha’s why Sounders is being all possessive of ya…” he realized, remembering back to the early days of his and Prowl’s bonding. “Although Ah have ta admit…Ah didn’t expect ya ta bond ta <em>Soundwave</em> mere joors afta ya woke up.”</p>
<p>	“The only reason we didn’t bond far earlier was because we were always being interrupted,” Soundwave growled slightly in remembrance. Fixit, Ravage, and Lazerbeak all snorted in amusement as Jazz did a double take, as if making sure that was actually Soundwave speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“…that’s your brilliant plan to tell everyone I’m awake? Seriously?”</p>
<p>	“Pretty much, yeah.”</p>
<p>	“…I like it. Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>	Jazz, Fixit and Lazerbeak all cheered in unison. Soundwave and Ravage just pretended they didn’t know them, which the host mecha was pulling off pretty well, for someone that refused to remove his arm from around the Eradicon’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Jazz, your message said that this was urgent. And yet, the meeting has yet to begin,” Prowl said irritably, glaring slightly at his mate.</p>
<p>	“Just waitin’ on KO an’ Steve…an’ here they are! Alrigh’, we can get started now!” </p>
<p>	Jazz bounced to the head of the table, beaming at all the mechs he had assembled here.</p>
<p>	“Why did you call us all here?” Ultra Magnus inquired suspiciously. The saboteur was entirely too happy…</p>
<p>	“Femmes an’ gentlemechs…tha’ is why Ah asked ya here!”</p>
<p>	“You didn’t ask them, you nagged them into attending,” Fixit said dryly as she stepped in from a door off to the side, Soundwave following her closely. Lazerbeak and Ravage had already removed themselves to a perch off the ground behind Jazz for safety, but Soundwave had refused to leave her side. Even if he did eventually let Fixit talk him into holding her servo instead of keeping her pinned against his side.</p>
<p>	Everyone’s helms whipped around to stare at her. Silence reigned for a long moment…</p>
<p>	“Yo! Long time no see!” the Eradicon waved cheerfully with her non-occupied servo.</p>
<p>	Bulkhead gaped.</p>
<p>	Arcee stared.</p>
<p>	As did Hound.</p>
<p>	And Mirage.</p>
<p>	Prowl glitched.</p>
<p>	Ultra Magnus copied him.</p>
<p>	Ironhide swore.</p>
<p>	Wheeljack swore.</p>
<p>	The Twins swore.</p>
<p>	Ratchet put them all to shame.</p>
<p>	Bluestreak threw himself at her.</p>
<p>	So did Bumblebee.</p>
<p>	And Steve.</p>
<p>	And Knock Out.</p>
<p>	And Dreadwing.</p>
<p>	And Predaking.</p>
<p>	And Optimus.</p>
<p>	Fixit went down, buried in a mound of bodies.</p>
<p>	Jazz laughed and laughed as Soundwave barely evaded being brought down with her, dancing nimbly out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>EXTRA</strong>
</p>
<p>	The chaos had finally calmed after about a joor, most of the bots heading back to work interrupted by Jazz’s call.</p>
<p>	…which meant she could finally scold Optimus.</p>
<p>	“WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOTIC, SELF-SACRIFICING POWERWASHER!?! WHAT PART OF COMMITING SUICIDE IS BAD DO YOU NOT FRAGGIN’ UNDERSTAND!?!” she screamed at the Prime suddenly cowering in his chair, only Soundwave’s arm around her waist keeping her from stalking over and whacking him repeatedly with an oversized wrench Ratchet had tossed her before leaving with a smirk. </p>
<p>	“I TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GO AND OFFLINE YOURSELF!!! <em>ON FRAGGIN’ PURPOSE!!!”</em></p>
<p>	“But I…”</p>
<p>	“BUT WHAT!?!”</p>
<p>	“…but the Allspark was required to revive Cybertron, and it had been absorbed into the Matrix!”</p>
<p>	“SO TAKE THE FRAGGIN’ MATRIX OUT OF YOUR SLAGGIN’ CHEST AND TOSS IT IN! YOU DON’T HAVE TO SACRIFICE THE ENERGY FROM YOUR OWN FRAGGIN’ SPARK- IT WOULDN’T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE IN HOW MUCH ENERGY WAS NEEDED TO REVIVE CYBERTRON!!! THE POWER REQUIREMENT WOULD STILL BE SLAGGIN’ MASSIVE!!! YOUR TINY FRAGGIN’ SPARK WOULD NOT HAVE MADE A FRAGGIN’ DIFFERENCE, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON!!! YOU ARE NOW, AND WILL FOREVERMORE BE, OFFICIALLY WORSE THAN THE SLAGGIN’ ROOMBAS!!! YOU <em>IDIOT!!!”</em></p>
<p>	Jazz watched in satisfaction as the furious Eradicon reamed the ashamed Optimus out royally. Maybe she’d finally get through to the self-sacrificing idiot…and make the lesson stick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>